The trouble with Gabe
by Vash-99
Summary: Teddy catches Gabe spying and has had enough. Or so she thinks. That's when Amy steps in to even the odds. Strong sexual content. Please comment


The Trouble with Gabe

"Hey Charlie! Big sister Teddy here again, with some important advice for you. So say your just out of the shower and you come down to your room to lotion up, you might wana make sure that Gabe isn't hiding in your closet jerking off to you rubbing yourself down, cause if you do….Well, wish him good luck Charlie" With that Teddy placed the camera down and opened her closet door to find Gabe stroking himself just as she described. "Get out you little pervert!" She screamed grabbing him by the hair.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy ok, you should be flattered. I usually only get this hard watching mom."

Teddy stared at her brother disgusted, then remembering she was nude grabbed a towel and yelled for her mother.

"Teddy what is it?" Amy questioned strolling into her daughters room to a scene of her nude and Gabe sporting a sizable erection.

"Gabe was fucking jerking off to me. Again!"  
"Teddy Duncan you watch your mouth! And Gabe how could you, I mean I just took a shower an hour ago."

Gabe turned red being caught jerking to his sister was bad enough, now his own mother knew he had spied too. Ever since he had turned 15 he had trouble achieving an orgasm. Watching his mom and sister helped. He had quickly grown board with porn movies and pictures. He needed something more real. "Mom, I can't help it. I mean look, I'm rubbed raw here and I still can't cum"

Amy stared knowingly at her son's cock. She felt herself get wet staring at it. The size was palpable to her husbands and it had been a while. "Well I used to be a nurse so…Maybe I can help"

"You can?" Teddy and Gabe questioned.

"Of course, Teddy gonna need your help with this one." Amy said grabbing the towel exposing Teddy's hot young body. Her breast bounced, glistening and shinning from the lotion she had just rubbed her body down with. Gabe stared mesmerized yet again by his sisters developed young body. His erecting grew harder still poking through his jeans.

"M-mom! What the hell?" Teddy demanded.

"Teddy. Mouth. Speaking of which put it to good use and help your brother."

Gabe was just as shocked as she was, how could her mother demand such a thing. She could only stammer in response as Gabe no longer caring began jerking off again to his stunning sister. She flushed covering herself as best as she could manage. "You want to go to that party with Ivy and yes I know about the party; then you had better get on your knees and help your brother."

Gabe smiled hugely, inching his way to his sister, his pants wrapped around his ankles. "Gabe lose the pant's Teddy on your knee's" Amy demanded.

Gabe eagerly complied while Teddy stared down his shaft. She looked up her brother eyeing her with pleasure, licking his lips. She wrapped her's around his shaft. She was reluctant at first. He was bigger than Spencer, which surprised her and what surprised her even more was that she was actually enjoying sucking her brother's shaft. Her hand slid up and down easily, still caring traces of the lotion. Her lips sliding up and down rolling her tongue over his head as Gabe moaned outwardly in a great display making Teddy wet. She fondled her breast becoming aroused, then moving down to feel herself. She too moaned finding her self soiled from sucking her brothers rod. "How we doing honey?" Amy questioned.

Teddy looked up expecting the question to be aimed at her to find her mother now nude questioning Gabe. His response was more moaning and a thumbs up. "Teddy, you need to go deeper, come on you're a Duncan; suck that dick!" Teddy being forced lower by her mothers hand on her head choking on the slick shaft.

She felt her mothers hand relax and move towards her breast. It was instant gratification. The sucking and playing with herself all topped off by her mother. She fondled her breast gently tugging on her nipple. Teddy moaned as she kept sucking her brothers shaft. Gabe wore a huge grin loving every minute of family play time. "Mmmh oh yes Mom!" She came in her mothers hand just as Amy slid her fingers into her daughters tight wet pussy. She kissed her mother long and hard wanting more.

"Finish your brother, then you can have me" Amy promised as Teddy began sucking her brother in earnest.


End file.
